creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiny Sharp
Shiny Sharp is a famous legendary serial killer who is a animal mutant that uses her powers for killing humans who are dangerous to animals and its environment. She is a mutated fox who is a member of the Anti-Hunters, partner of Slither Reaper and daughter of Bluey Artist. Personality Shiny Sharp is a member of the organization who cares for Bluey Artist's safety due to the face she is Silver's mother. She is sly, sneaky and feisty, often overwhelming her victims with deadly force and maneuver. Her loyalty to the environment, the animals and her own kind made her want to protect, despite in throwing her life away. She doesn't seem to dislike Long Arm Strong even foxes and rabbits are natural enemies. Shiny makes her nails into long, thick bladed claws to kill her prey. Appearance In her fox form, she is identical to her mother, including in her human-hybrid form, but not the same height as her, only shorter. People have a hard time determine her identity because she is never seen by anyone expect her victims. Weapons Razor-Sharp Claws:By manipulating her nails, Shiny Sharp can use her sharp claws to hack, slash and impale her victims with deadly precision. *'Enhanced Durability':Her claws are very durable to the point they can withstand slashing through any substance including iron and steel. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Fox Physiology:As being the mother of BLuey Artist, Shiny as the same appearance as her. *'Predator Instinct':A standard ability for a fox. **'Master Stealth':She uses her ability to hide from others. Animal Mutant Powers Human Mimicry:Shiny can take a shape of human and have traits of one, she is also able to revert back to her normal form. *'Human Dexterity and Intelligence':Shiny Sharp has intellect and dexterity of a human. Enhanced Combat:Shiny Sharp has developed advanced combat skills. *'Weapon Mastery':Shiny Sharp can use different weapons to kill her prey. **'Master Clawmanship':Shiny is very skillful in using her claws to kill her prey. Enhanced Intellect:Shiny Sharp has a high level of intelligence to understand complex situations but mostly uses sneaky and deadly maneuvering to get thing done. *'Enhanced Memory':Shiny Sharp's memory allows her to remember everything that happened and recognize the face faces of her victims. *'Prey Instincts':Shiny Sharp uses her instincts to flee from crimes and avoid capture. *'Master Hunter':Shiny Sharp can find her victims without any trouble. Enhanced Strength:Shiny Sharp is much stronger to the point she can take down her victims who tougher and bigger than her. *'Enhanced Jump':Shiny Sharp can jump great heights and far distances by converting her strength into her legs. *'Enhanced Punch & Kick':She also possess great strength in her upper and lower body. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Shiny Sharp us much more faster and agile to the point she can get to her victims who are far away. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Shiny Sharp's reflexes allows her to dodge attacks and bullets with ease. *'Flash Step':Shiny Sharp can use her speed to be and get everywhere within a blink of an eye. Invulnerability:Shiny Sharp is completely immune to physical attacks and defy damage. *'Bullet Immunity':Shiny Sharp is impervious to bullets. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Shiny Sharp can resist and endure damage far more without succumbing to injury. **'Thermal Resistance':Shiny Sharp can resist extreme temperatures even if her targets are living in hot or cold environments. **'Pain Suppression':Shiny Sharp can tolerate her own pain. *'Enhanced Stamina':Shiny Sharp can function more without getting tired out and able to keep going. Enhanced Senses:Shiny Sharp can use her sight, hearing and smell to find and determine her victims locations. *'Enhanced Tracking':Shiny can track her victims down with ease by using her sense of hearing and smell. *'Night Vision':Shiny Sharp can see in the dark to find her targets. Enhanced Dexterity:Shiny Sharp is very skillful in using her hands. Emotion Inducement:Shiny Sharp can make others feel emotion due to her fearsome reputation and legacy. *'Fear Inducement':Shiny Sharp often makes others fear her to due the way she kills and acts. *'Rage & Envy Inducement':Sometimes people often feel rage or jealousy of her. People say the team's work, legacy and reputation inspires more criminals. Fear Masking:Shiny Sharp can mask her own fear to the point she can't be hesitated her targets doing. One-Man Army:Shiny Sharp can overwhelm her targets, often killing more than one. Nail Manipulation:Shiny Sharp can manipulate her own to extend to unlimited lengths and able to revert back to their original length at will. *'Claw Projection':Shiny Sharp can project razor-sharp claws and use them as weapons to kill her victims. **'Needle & Blade Projection':Her claws can developed fingertip needles and sharp bladed nails, making them into long, thin blades. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters